Vant Oceanus
Vant Seas (Umi Jiman, 海自慢) is a fresh new member of fairy tail. He joined the guild in hopes to become strong. He is a water-make mage and hopes to be the best. Appearance He has peachy colored skin. His right eye orange and his left eye is blue. His hair color is ocean blue and his hairstyle is ponytail hair with long side bangs on the side of his face. He wears a fishnet shirt underneath his small jacket with sea shells as a necklace and wears a two belted long shorts that came with sandals. The pants he wears are long blue shirts with water swirls on it. He has a athletic build due to his light diet and lots of hours of swimming. He also wears black wristbands with peach tan sea shells and he has them around his ankles as well. Personality Vant is very confident when it cames to battle. He feels like he can release his stress and his worries. So any chances he can take to fight, he will take it. he loves to read books in his free time. He mostly read about fishing tips and battle tips. He absolutely LOVES fishing as much as he loves swimming. He hopes to be a pro at fishing and swimming. Vant loves to swim in the waters to collect shells for him to wear. He likes to wear them because he feels closer to the ocean. He likes to train to master his water-make magic. He hates being rusty. Vant absolutely hates bullies. He hates it when the strong picks on the weak. Vant's hate losing. He takes every defeat hard and blame himself for it. he also hates being so shy when he is around people. He really hopes to overcome it someday in the future. History Vant Seas was born on July 8th. His father, Nate Seas, who is a fisherman and his mother, Mora Seas, who also and swimmer. He was surrounded by and taught about the ocean and its creatures. They have a house in Hargeon Town. He was taking on alot of trips, which was about fishing, swimming and learning the seas animals. He loves every time he goes out to sea with his parents. On his 8th birthday, while they went to the store to get food, a robber came into the basement door and he was armed with fire magic. Scared, he tried to lock the robber in, but he burned down the door and Vant scooted away from the mad mage. In a state of shock, he blew the thief away with a very strong water magic. His parents ran back into the house and they ran to comfort the scared boy. The officers came and arrest the mage. Vant will never forget that day. On his 12th birthday, he learned how to control his magic and it took forms. He calls it water-make magic. He only practices it when his parents aren't around as he was doing daily duties like fishing, swimming, and helping his mother at daycare. When he read heard about the 10 wizard saints, he was so happy they he could explode. He wanted to be as strong as them so he could be more confident in himself. Then, his parents found out about his magic and they were happy for him when Vant thought they would hate him. They said that they were happy that he knows magic, but he needs to go to fairy tail if he wants to master it since they don't know how to help him there. On his 18th birthday, he was now old enough to move out. He gaves his parents a hug and he packs his belongings as he was moving into Magnolia Town, the home of the famous guild Fairy Tail. His parents gave him 5000$ to start out when he gets there. Vant thank them as he walks to Magnolia Town. Magic and abilites Water-make is the ability to shape object by using the water at Vant's will. It is also a molding magic that uses the element water. He can create object out of water for attacks and defense purposes. For water mages like Vant to master this element, they have to train around water, like lakes, oceans, seas, and ponds. ■ Water resistance- being trained around water and in the water, as a Water-make mage, he takes little damage from water based attacks no matter how strong it is. ■ Water-make: Triple dragons ( トリプルドラゴンToripurudoragon) - Vant creates three huge water dragons and sends it at the opponent in a swirling fashion. ■ Water-Make: Whip ( むち Muchi)- Vant creates two whip-like weapons that forms around his hands. He uses them for long distance attack and to move around from one place to another. ■ Water-Make: Arrows ( 矢印 Yajirushi )- He creates a barrage of high speed water in a form of an arrow. He uses it for long ranged combat. ■ Water-Make: Bullets ( 弾丸 Dangan )- he put his index finger in front of him and he shot fast and hard water bullets at the opponent. Long range and close range move. ■ Water-Make: Axe (アックス Akkusu ) - forms an ax out of water to cut his foes. He uses it for close combat. ■ Water-Make: Shield ( シールド Shīrudo )- Vant puts his hand up into the air with both of his hands and creates a water shield around himself to protect himself. ■ Water-Make: Aqua Tail (アクアテールAkuatēru ) - He concentrates and forms water around his waist and the it becomes the water version of a tail. He uses this to grab a item and tip his opponents. ■ Water-Make: Missiles (ミサイル Misairu ) - Vant can create big missiles formed out of water. One of his stronger attacks. Uses for long range purposes. ■ Water-Make: Water Cannon ( 放水砲 Hōsuihō )- one of his most powerful attacks. He forms a big cannon out of water and shoots it at his foes. Water Magic- Water magic allows the user to manipulate or create out of the element Water. ■ Water Bubbles: Mini Explosion ( ミニ爆発 Mini bakuhatsu )- Vant creates small, condense bubbles. Once touced, it can explode when it touches an object or person. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Water Magic User